


Morning Rituals

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, future fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It got to be a habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> for **Day 01** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _Future Fish_. inspired by [this beautiful fanart of future fish free!some at haru's bakery](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46204801) (it's part of a stack so you need to open it and scroll down)

Makoto sat down at the counter of the bakery, and smiled brightly. "Morning, Haru-chan!"

Haru sighed the sigh of a man who had given up, and he put a cup of coffee in front of the fireman. "What'll it be?"

"Whatever Haru thinks!" Makoto brightly replied, sipping his coffee.

Haru shook his head. He always knew what Makoto wanted, but still... "You should order for yourself," Haru crankily complained.

"Don't make me arrest you for a bad attitude," Rin responded cheerfully, sitting down next to Makoto.

"Morning, Officer!" Makoto winked at Rin.

"Aren't you on shift?" Haru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so I need two coffees to go, one with extra cream and one with extra sugar, and... ah... yeah, two bagels, one sesame and one honey wheat," Rin nodded. "Oh, both with light cream cheese."

Haru shook his head. "You should be out fighting crime."

"Criminals are pretty lazy in the morning, and cops need coffee, it's a scientific fact," Rin shrugged, elbowing Makoto, who just smiled and nodded.

Haru huffed. "Why don't you just eat breakfast at home! Even though we live together now, you're both still coming in to my work every day..." He turned to pour out Rin and Sousuke's coffees. No, it wasn't like he _minded_ them coming, per se, but wasn't it strange? Wouldn't they all get tired of each other?

"Eh, but it's our morning ritual! We first met Rin again here by chance. This counter is like... the fate that binds us!" Makoto suggested brightly.

"Sure, sure," Rin smiled. "Besides, the coffee here is good, and you leave too early in the morning to have breakfast with us, so stop complaining when we both know you like it!"

Haru turned and put the lids on the cups, marking them with an 'S' for the extra sugar one and an 'R' for the extra cream one. He would have switched them, but Rin would be able to tell which was which just by looking anyway. "You don't know what I like."

"Oh, I think I do," Rin purred, licking his teeth.

Haru narrowed his eyes. "Prove it," he muttered childishly. He knew it was childish, but with Rin, he couldn't help himself.

"There's plenty of time for proving later," Makoto amicably soothed them. Rin smirked and Haru turned to get the bagels. And Makoto's chocolate croissant. 

"Lazy cops," he muttered as he handed Rin his bag.

"Irritable bakers," Rin rejoined happily as he dropped his money on the counter.

"Be careful, Rin," Makoto asked him.

"You, too, babe," Rin winked at Makoto, and then he turned to go.

Haru sighed. Both of his lovers had dangerous jobs, and they both insisted on always eating where he worked. Well.

That wasn't so bad... maybe... 

He watched Rin's cruiser pull away, and he said a tiny, silent prayer that he'd be fighting with Rin again at lunch.

"Thanks for the meal!" Makoto happily bit into his croissant.

Haru frowned at him. And _he_ definitely had to be there, too, to make sure he and Rin didn't overdo the arguing! 

  


* * *

  



End file.
